Locator Spells
A Locator Spell, also known as Tracking Spell, is a spell featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. It first appears in the twenty-second episode of the first season. In some cases, a Locator Potion can be used instead of a spell. Description Locator spells are used to track someone by enchanting that person's belongings. However, even though one owns belongings at the time, a locator spell may not work because the belongings are stolen and originally belong to someone else. In order to enact the spell, people can simply enchant the object, like through Witchcraft for example. But a locator potion can also be used instead. But it seems that they have the same effects. When enchanted, the object either flies and fallows the person, or glows bright when it's coming close to the person. Locator spells are also said to be one of the easiest spells. Because the Saviors' magic are connected, one can locate a Savior's magic by using another Savior's magic through Potioncraft. According to Regina, this is "a different kind of locator spell". History }} Mr. Gold asks David to help him find Belle, and David points that Mr. Gold could simply use a locator spell just like the one he used on the hat, to which Mr. Gold explains he does not have any of Belle's personal belongings. In another realm called Wonderland, Alice, Cyrus and the Red Queen are trying to find a lamp that washed away in the river, which now houses their ally, Knave. While searching, the Red Queen is kidnapped by some of the kingdom's residents, who desire revenge for the wrongdoings she, as ruler of Wonderland, has dealt them. When Alice finally notices their companion is gone, she assumes the Red Queen deliberately bailed on them. Upon closer look, Cyrus finds a torn piece of the Red Queen's dress. Believing something is amiss, he quickly makes a locator spell by combining moss from the north side of a tree, a stone as white as moon and a feather. They track her to an open field where she has been tied to a post by an angry mob and the two attempt to intervene. When Henry is kidnapped, his family leaves Storybrooke for Neverland, where Peter Pan gives Emma a map he claims will lead her to Henry. Frustrated that Emma does not figure out how to read the map, Regina grabs the map and places a locater spell on it, which floats in the air and starts to lead them to Pan. }} }} When Emma loses control of her magic, she isolates herself to prevent her loves ones from being harmed by her powers. To locate Emma, Regina gives David and Mary Margaret a potion. As the couple learns about Emma's plan to give away her powers, they decide to let their daughter make her own decision. Believing giving up magic would be a mistake, Elsa secretly grabs both the potion and a scarf belonging to Emma and leaves to track her. After pouring the potion on the item, Elsa follows it to an abandoned manor where she finds Emma. Elsa and Emma use a locator spell given by Belle on a necklace to track Anna, who they need for creating a counter spell to ward off Ingrid's curse. However, they are led to a blocked cave-in in the mines and later determine it'll take hours to uncover the passage. When Belle explains that the necklace must be destroyed to enact a protection against the spell of shattered sight, Elsa fills a pouch of pebbles and hands it to Emma as a fake necklace while she herself returns to the mines with the real pendant to continue finding Anna. Reaching the cave-in, she blasts an exit through the blocked entrance just as Emma joins her, and they walk onto a beach, but the locator spell begins weakening. As the necklace glows brighter the closer it is to its owner, Emma deduces Anna is somewhere else, but a hopeful Elsa wishes to be reunited with her sister, and the necklace surprisingly grants her wish. To Elsa and Emma's awe, a chest containing Anna and Kristoff rises from the sea, to which the sisters realize that the necklace is a magical item called a wishing star, which is capable to grant a wish to the pure of heart. Sometime after the Author escapes, David and Mary Margaret retrieve a flask he left behind at the convent. Suspecting the Author may know where Cruella is hiding Henry, Mary Margaret suggests using a locator spell on the flask. }} Ingredients *It is not known if each locator spell needs the same ingredients. However, it is also possible for an item to be enchanted with the locator spell by a magic user such as when Rumplestiltskin cast the spell on a ring in "A Land Without Magic". *For the locator spell Cyrus cast, the following ingredients are needed: **Moss from the north side of a tree **A stone as white as the moon **A feather, preferably an owl's Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *When Cyrus uses a Locator Spell, to activate the enchantment, he uses the spell locus mirabilis, Latin for "wonderful place". Appearances References Category:Potions Category:Spells